federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - November, 2405
This page chronicles posts #20101-20220 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2405. *FP - October, 2405 *FP - December, 2405 Earth Plots First Week For Halloween, CONNOR REESE has numerous guests coming over to see his new house including MARIAME FUKUSHIMA, HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA, MELISSA FUKUSHIMA, DELANEY ALMIN, ETHAN NORAD, SATOYUN FUKUSHIMA, NOAH ALMIN, ZAVALA LIU and Noah’s five children. MARCUS WOLFE and NERYS DORR get ready to go to the party and arrive after CONNOR greets them. RAHNE DHAJA is there and enjoys a conversation with ZAVALA. CONNOR continues to make the rounds, chatting with PATRICK REESE, VYLIN ELBRUNNE, MARLINA BELL, SAJAN DEVRIX, and EDWARD ELBRUNNE. NOAH ALMIN mingles by talking to NERYS about his relationship with Zavala, as well as MAXLY ELBRUNNE about their last encounter. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE finally meets members of Connor’s family, including ZAYANI ALMIN before their conversation gets awkward as it is turned to Tahmoh. SAMANTHA then has a heated political discussion with MARCUS as they realize they are on opposite parties. SAMANTHA also has a conversation with MARIAME and tries to be polite. Exploring the new timeline, fKALAL ELBRUNNE (Kyle Olzen) decides he is going to check out his mother VYLIN but ends up with a phaser in his back. He explains he is part of security and she brings him back to Belize to show him there the attacks happened. SUROK talks to J’PEL about meeting Kahana for her birthday and they make plans to have the first family conversation. MARLINA BELL visits with BENEDICT HUGHES only to get a rude lecture about Sajan and her boyfriend’s intentions. MARLINA and BENEDICT make up and then go to a club where Benedict tests out his augmented abilities which scare his friend. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD (PAST) is finally able to return back to his time and MOIRA HEDRIN says her goodbyes. fKALAL gets back to his investigation and gives ELLIANA TREDWAY and JILLIAN HORTON interviews to get what they know about Minions and Andalites. fKALAL then takes a break and runs into a friend from his future, KARL BYRNE (CELAR BERN) and talks to him about hanging out. KARL (CELAR) is concerned this man knows his secrets and talks to MELISSA BRYNE (KALISA BROSAN) about getting rid of the problem. fKALAL gets back to his interviews and talks to LINCOLN TREDWAY and MIRANDA ARIAS, finding out more about the cult run by Justin. fKALAL is out with KARL (CERAR) and is attacked before telling the man everything he knows (which doesn’t include Kalisa’s half mirror genetics). Taking him back to get fixed up KARL (CELAR) with fKALAL meets with MELISSA (KALISA) and they make plans to continue being friends. Second Week When LELEL JO’REK is back on the planet, she seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and tells him about the Praetor’s plans and he agrees to work with her to make it seem legit. JACKSON MOYER has coffee with ZAYANI ALMIN and confesses he had a yeerk inside of him and they make plans to just stay platonic. MARCUS gets back to his house and is feeling frisky when he talks to NERYS DORR about packing for Bajor and the situation with Lelel. ELLIANA TREDWAY is having some serious worries about not being pregnant and talks to LINCOLN TREDWAY about getting a checkup. LINCOLN and ELLIANA with EVA DHOW go to the doctor and the OBGYN confirms she is expecting a little girl. MARCUS continues to notice a lot of the ladies, even when talking to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about extending the session regarding the building of the new station by the Bajoran Wormhole. BENEDICT HUGHES is feeling trapped and confronts his mother with an ultimatum about moving out – something Margaret Hughes agrees to do. MARCUS pays a visit to TARA VONDREHLE and more of his libido comes out. She notices and confronts him, mentioning that maybe he is hitting his phase. ELLIANA has a dream where she sees LINCOLN getting stabbed and wakes up upset. He comforts her and gives a little more information about his wounds undercover. NERYS notices that MARCUS is flirtier with everyone and confronts him after the incident at Tara’s. He admits something is going on and she convinces him to see a doctor. Speaking to JULIAN BASHIR, MARCUS realizes he is going through the phase and NERYS is there to help him out. Third Week Hoping to have some compensation, BENEDICT HUGHES talks to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE at the Section 31 HQ and explains he wants to have more credits a month and his own place. As BENJAMIN WOLFE gets home, KARYN WOLFE is talking to her father MARCUS WOLFE about him leaving before the baby is born. Ben gets upset and calls him back, only to find out the trip was cancelled because Marcus is going through the phase. KALAL ELBRUNNE walks VYLIN ELBRUNNE home and sees her interacting with his younger self. He asks her more questions and she invites him for a family dinner. CEDRIC FROBISHER is overwhelmed by the lady fans who like him and he confesses to EDWARD ELBRUNNE that he is a homosexual. KALAL returns to work and talks to MIRANDA ARIAS in temporal cafeteria and explains to her, she isn’t that bad. CEDRIC returns home and confesses his secret to INDIRA FROBISHER in hopes of having some understanding about himself and his father. As ZAHIR AL-KHALID decides to have more kids, he discusses the idea with LAUREN AL-KHALID and they agree to try for a baby, while he also tries with Katriona. Back to work, KALAL is closer to the mole and intewviews THEODORA KAHLER about how much she knows about a Lt. Howard Quindahl. She gives what she can, painting a bad picture of the man and his responsibilities. BENJAMIN is out picking up BELLA WOLFE for his time with her while KATRIONA AL-KHALID tells him they are working on having kids. KATAL DHAJA drops off RAHNE DHAJA to MARCUS and he has to tell her he is going through the phase and she teases him for it. At the Elbrunne’s, SAMANTHA and VYLIN prepare for MAXLY ELBRUNNE, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE, MORGAN DEVRIX and VERALYNN DEVRIX to meet KALAL and have dinner, though they only know him as Kyle. After dinner, KALAL and SAMANTHA talk about relationships while MAXLY, unknowing he is her future brother thinks he is cute. KALAL then leaves to a bar and runs into MIRANDA and they flirt. Back from the Beta Quadrant, KORVIN talks to KESS PORGOIT-AVENO about his time away and how much he realizes his families importance. DELANEY ALMIN picks up ANTHONY NORAD and they talk about his return and plans for the new year. Fourth Week When the Purusar Ambassador gets to Earth, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is there to talk to him and tries to make the best of the situation by calming the man’s nerves about the future. MATILDA PARKER is back with the Fenrir and sees ELLIANA TREDWAY for the first time since she got pregnant. Matilda offers to be her doctor for the time they are on Earth. Finally getting his own place, BENEDICT HUGHES surprises MARLINA BELL with an apartment on Baker St, though she is concerned that he may not be able to afford it. Set to move out, MARLINA starts packing her things and tells WILLIAM BELL who is more than going to miss her. MARLINA and WILLIAM go to her new place as he questions BENEDICT and how he got the apartment. When JANA KORVIN decides to pop the question, he proposes to KESS PORGOIT-AVENO on the beach and she accepts. Going into labour, KARYN WOLFE is in the hospital with BENJAMIN WOLFE before she gives birth to their son DAX WOLFE (November 28, 2405). MARCUS WOLFE with NERYS DORR arrive to the hospital and see Dax for the first time, while KATAL DHAJA and RAHNE DHAJA show up later on. Out at lunch, KALAL ELBRUNNE is told by ELLIANA that his suspect Howard Quinrahl had quit temporal so they go after him. When the man runs, they chase and Kalal is shot with a device knocking him out while Elliana hits her head. CONNOR REESE is working the beat there and calls it in, helping her and getting Elli to the hospital. Later, CONNOR has to give ELLIANA some questions but leaves as LINCOLN TREDWAY confronts her about risky behaviour. He asks for her to only do desk work before her pregnancy. ANNA is back on Earth from Sura and talks to WILLIAM about Abbott, and he talks to her about Benedict. Preparing to leave to Vulcan, SUROK and J’PEL discuss the future, including his desire to meet her parents. Cardassia Plots Second Week Preparing breakfast for the family, VASTI DANAN with JORGU DANAN, FREN DANAN, CHASAMA DANAN and ESDA DANAN explains to them all she is pregnant again, though only Fren knows the baby is his. After eloping, TOREL DAMAR knows he has to make good on his promise to NESHA TAKIL and runs into her. He explains he wants to marry her as a second wife and they celebrate by having sex. DECIA ALYN and TRET VENIK are still dating and she opens up to him about what she was expected to do with other guys and wants him to know she doesn’t want to be a servant. Third Week New character SALDO VENIK talks to KOHSII VENIK on the sly before realizing how much he has missed out on. He explains he is Duras’ father and would like to have some more involvement in her family’s life – something she offers to help with. Fourth Week When SISI VENIK and TRET VENIK are told about their grandfather, SALDO VENIK, they go to meet him, but are saddened that he blamed their dad for their grandmother’s death. JORET VENIK is a pool boy at the Danan residence and shamelessly flirts with CHASAMA and ESDA. ERON MUNROE is out fishing with ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and explains that he wants what is better for his mother which means a stable family. ONEL (ERON) returns from the mUniverse with all his men who wish to as well and tells CORAT DAMAR they are no longer going to remain there and want their commissions back. Bajor Plots Second Week After a lot of research, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN discovers that the Thay line is related to the Mindtracker Tandem Ral and Abbott, Sirion and Ral were all 5th generation Thay’s from the original source. She explains this to KORAN JATAR and they decide it is best to get Abbott lobotomized and remove his abilities. Sura IV Plots First Week After needing to be hospitalized after a long term hunger strike, ABBOTT THAY is eating again but is shocked when THADEUS SARIEL tells him about the attacks on the Elbrunne’s on Earth, as well as suggesting the idea of removing his abilities willingly. Fourth Week Finally ready to leave the planet, ABBOTT THAY gets a visit from ANNA-ALEENA KORAN who tells him they are going back to Earth and he may be able to see more of the family. Unknown to him, en route he will be having his abilities removed. Purusar Plots First Week Concerned about the Fenrir, Karta Kshat talks to TAVEYN WOODS and designates her the Ambassador for their people in hopes she can talk some sense into Captain Jana. When the Fenrir arrives, TAEVYN and JANA KORVIN talk, coming to an agreement about all the Federation members left have to come back now but can return later, as well as wanting a border recognized to protect the Purusar. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week With the Purusar Incident behind them, JANA KORVIN is preparing to leave and LUKE UNA questions him about people’s decisions to stay if they want, but is turned down. En route home, NOMA once again talks to ANTHONY NORAD and he confronts her about her differences from a ‘real’ person who can experience emotions. Third Week En route back to home, JANA KORVIN talks to TAEVYN WOODS who has now had the implant removed. She explains she had met a boy named Clarin on the planet and is sad to be leaving him. Mirror Universe Plots Fourth Week Fed up with being on that side of things, ONEL (ERON) decides he is going to leave once and for all. He lies to mZETERI INDUS about going after mCelar and she has a fit before he vows to sell her. Flashback 2367 Thinking back to his past, JORGU DANAN is a Gul on Bajor during the Occupation and runs into ESDA LEANDI who later becomes his wife. He has an immediate attraction to her, though she is in love with someone else. As JORGU DANAN continues to think back about his life, he thinks of when he told ESDA DANAN (LEANDI) he was going to marry her. The younger woman has a negative reaction since she loved someone else, but eventually accepts because of politics. Later after ESDA is married, she cries to CHASMA DANAN, her new co-wife about how their life is going to be. #11 November, 2405 #11 November, 2405 #11 November, 2405